


No Apologies in Bed

by Lysippe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss wasn’t exactly an expert on what naked women felt like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Apologies in Bed

Katniss wasn’t exactly an expert on what naked women felt like, but after all the times she had seen the hard, toned muscles in Johanna’s arms, legs, back, she was surprised by just how soft, how pliant, her body was. She had always figured that Johanna would feel the way she acted, wiry and powerful and sharp. But her skin, even bearing the telltale marks of the Capitol’s abuse and roughened from years of hard labor, felt as soft as silk under Katniss’ hands.

The surprise must have shown on her face, because the first time she touched Johanna -  _really_ touched her - Johanna gave her a defensive frown and said, “Got a problem?”

“No,” Katniss said slowly, reverently, tracing the outline of Johanna’s hip. “Definitely no problems.”

“Then what’s with the look? You’re not getting cold feet on me are you, brainless?”

“No. No cold feet. Just… you don’t feel like I expected you to feel.”

Curiosity piqued, Johanna propped herself up on one arm, inadvertently pushing Katniss off of her in the process. “And how’s that?”

“I don’t know. Hard?” Katniss shrugged, glancing away as she tried to push down the heat she could feel flooding her cheeks.

“God, you really haven’t been with a woman, have you?” 

“I haven’t been with  _anyone_ , Johanna,” Katniss blurted out, immediately regretting reminding Johanna of her inexperience.

Johanna, however, did not seem to be fazed in the slightest. She lay back, pulling Katniss on top of her as she went. “Well, no time like the present to learn.”

Straddling Johanna, Katniss lowered one trembling hand to her partner’s cheek. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Katniss,” Johanna said, slightly exasperated. “You have me naked in bed, all but begging for it. Just do what feels right.”

So Katniss did. Leaning forward and gingerly laying her head on Johanna’s chest, Katniss listened to her lover’s heartbeat, steady and strong and peaceful.

“I’m not going to get laid tonight, am I?”

Ripped out of her reverie, Katniss moved to get up. “Sorry, I was just-” 

Johanna, however, had other plans, placing a hand on Katniss’ back and pushing her back down as she wrapped both arms around her. “Rule number one: no apologies in bed.”


End file.
